


A Little Bit of Robbery

by TaraTyler



Series: Spemily [6]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, mild robbery, no breaking but a bit of entering, technically not stealing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Emily wants a book....Spencer gets it for her





	A Little Bit of Robbery

“You know out of our entire group, I find you the easiest to deal with. Hence my decision to date you and not one of them. However, we are not about to break into this store for this book and you are not going to give us ridiculous nicknames while we do it.” Spencer said with a low groan.

Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields were very narrowly shielded from the heavy Pennsylvania rains outside of a closed bookstore, peering into the dark store through the window display. Emily was attempting to convince the other woman to pick the lock, retrieve the book they wanted and leave the pay on the counter. While it was technically breaking and entering, Emily was not without honor and she definitely wasn’t a thief. In her opinion, as she was trying to convince the young lawyer, it wasn’t even breaking and entering…only entering since technically nothing would actually be broken. Spencer wasn’t buying it.

“There’s only one of them left anyway, Em. Is it really worth the extra effort?” Spencer asked, annoyed by her wet hair and the rather terrible weather. Emily had dragged Spencer out there against her will. She came along because she knew of Emily’s financial troubles and was planning to insist on buying the novel for her girlfriend whether she wanted her to or not.

“It is! It’ll get read at least twice if I get it because you’ll read it once and I’ll read it once! I might even force Aria and the others into reading it too.” Emily was biting her lip and staring pitifully into Spencer’s eyes. She knew Spencer was weak to Emily’s main power move...the pout.

“But the law, Emily! It’s not as though the Rosewood police department doesn’t already hate us enough as it is!” Spencer tried to argue. Even though she was the lawyer, Emily won every debate they had.

“I can think of _several_ occasions you’ve done much worse and gotten away with it, Hastings.” Emily scoffed, confident she had Spencer on the verge of giving in.

“Fine, but this is the first and last time… and _only_ if you let me pay for this _and_ dinner with your mother tomorrow.” Spencer decided to negotiate. She really only even gave in because she was desperate to be warm and dry again.

“You’ve got a deal…” Emily shook Spencer’s hand professionally. “Currently-Doing-That….the fact you don’t get that reference is a sign I desperately need to get you to watch more television.”

“I love you… but sometimes I kind of hate you.” Spencer said with another overly dramatic groan. She was exasperated but also amused by the self-congratulatory grin on Emily’s face.

Spencer put the hood of her jacket up, ignoring the unpleasant memories that surfaced along with the action adn did as she had been asked, sending Emily to wait in the car. She mumbled under her breath about the big brown eyes and the adorable pout that her girlfriend had used to get her to do this the entire time. Spencer might have given in, but she was going to make it clear that she wasn’t happy about it. She double-checked that she had relocked the door on her way out before sliding inot the driver’s seat.

“I left some extra money for the trouble and locked the door back. Can we get out of here before you get us into any more trouble, please?” Spencer said as she passed Emily her prize. “I guess I understand what they say about doing crazy things for love now.”


End file.
